


Sister Knows Best

by Randomness1964



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bisexual Jack Kelly, F/M, M/M, Sarah is a good sister, Sarah is also bi but it's not talked about in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomness1964/pseuds/Randomness1964
Summary: Sarah Jacobs discovers that her brother is in love with her boyfriend. It also so happens that she's figured out that her boyfriend is in love with her brother. Sarah takes steps to make them confess to each other.





	Sister Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Something one of my friends from tumblr requested, Javid first confessions. I've had this headcanon for a long time that Sarah knows Jack loves David more than her and figures out that David loves Jack and so she gets them together.

Sarah had started noticing it during the strike. Jack’s eyes would linger on David after her brother said something particularly funny. Jack still came by and talked with her alone but he never got close. He held himself at a distance. Not like what she’d seen him do with David. Then she started noticing little changes in her brother’s behavior. He’d started writing poetry, something he’d seen as stupid before. And he talked, oh boy did he talk. Mostly about Jack, how great Jack was, what a good leader he was, things of that sort. When the strike ended and winter started coming around, Jack started spending more time at their house. Their parents had Jack and David share a bed. After just a week Sarah noticed a difference in both of them. Jack started being shyer around David. David was a nervous wreck and his normally organized morning schedule was a mess. One day while Jack was out spending time with the other newsies, Sarah pulled her brother into their room.  


“David, what’s going on? You’re a mess,” she whispered, trying not to get the attention of her parents, who were in the next room.  


David sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands, “It’s Jack. He’s so close all the time and it’s frustrating because he loves you.” David sat up straight as soon as it sunk in what he’d just confessed.  


Sarah sat next to her brother and put a hand on his back, “You love him?”  


David sighed, defeated, “I do. Don’t hate me, please.”  


Sarah wrapped her arms around her brother, “ I don’t hate you David. And to tell you the truth, I think Jack is more in love with you than me.”  


David half laughed, “Don’t kid like that, Sarah.”  


“I’m not kidding. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you talk about him,” Sarah assured. “You need to get it done and over with. Mama and Papa are going on a date tomorrow. I’ll go out with Les and do something so you can have privacy. Okay?”  


David smiled, “Thanks, Sarah.”  


The next day when Esther and Mayer were on their date, Sarah kept her promise to take Les out of the house. David takes the small amount of time he had alone to prepare what he was going to say to Jack. What David didn’t know is that Sarah had stopped Jack before he came to the house.  


“I’m breaking up with you,” Sarah said flatly.  


Jack looked shocked, “Did I do something wrong?”  


Sarah shook her head and smiled, “Nothing except falling in love with my sibling. You should tell them how you feel.”  


Jack took a half step back, “Wait, you’re breaking up with me so I can confess my love for your brother?”  


Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. I have a feeling he feels the same way about you.” Jack gave Sarah a confused look before walking the rest of the way to the Jacobs’s house and knocking on the door.  


Jack could hear David yelp from behind the door before it opened. “Hey, Jack!” David said with false cheerfulness.  


Jack smiled, “I think we need to talk about some stuff.” David stiffened at that and nodded, stepping aside to let Jack in before walking quietly to his room, taking a few deep breaths. Jack followed him and closed the bedroom door behind them. “Dave? I love you.”  


David tripped over his feet as he moved to sit on the bed, “Jack…. I love you too. I didn’t think you felt the same since you were with Sarah.” David sat on the bed completely now and looked at Jack, waiting for some sort of response.  


Jack sat next to David, facing towards him, “I thought I liked Sarah but the closer I got to you, the more I realized it was you I was in love with. But I was scared that if I broke up with Sarah, it’d break her heart and you’d hate me. But she stopped me on the street and broke up with me then told me to come tell you how I feel. You have a pretty good sister.”  


David smiled hearing what Sarah had done, “Sarah is pretty amazing.”  


Jack moved closer to David, “Not as amazing as you.” David felt his face change color and buried his face in his hands. Jack laughed at his reaction, “You’re cute, Dave. It’s late, let’s get some sleep.” David just nodded, amazed at what had just happened.  


When Sarah got home, she tucked Les in first then went to the room she shared with David and saw Jack and her brother snuggled together under the covers. Sarah smiled and went to bed, her mission accomplished.


End file.
